A Tragic Valentine's Day
by blah0799
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season2 Ep 12, but instead of almost being hit, something tragic has happened to Misaki as he pushed Usagi out of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Junjou Romantica...That's why I'm writing fanfiction of it T.T But, this will take place at the last episode, but in which Misaki get's hit by the bus trying to save Usagi. Multiple characters will be used, but mainly Usagi's.**

~Usagi

What a pain my father was. All he seemed to do was cause trouble for MIsaki. I wanted him out of my sight. I turned to look at Misaki's face, he looked like he was about to cry.

I had enough of it.

"Come on Misaki, we're eating out."

"Huh? But-wait-"

As we walked the long downhill sidewalk, I felt his presence. _Damnit. Why the hell is he still following us?_

I threw out responses telling him to leave, but all he did was kept blabbering about worrying about my life. I felt Misaki's hand grip mine tighter as he heard all of this.

I couldn't take it anymore. I saw the street ahead of us. All we had to do was cross and get away from that man. That was all I could think about as I quickened my pace.

"W-wait, Usagi-san, you need to watch o-"

All I heard was Misaki's voice as I turned to see a bus coming right at me, only a few feet away. For the first time, I panicked. I didn't know what to do. But in a split second, I felt something push me to the side harshly, and I landed face first on the ground after hearing a large thump and the screech of tires on the pavement.

I was terrified to look. I heard my father shout something inaudible, and slowly watched him run next to a small, curled up body on the street.

"Misaki…"

My eyes wide, shocked emitted through my mind, and I forced myself up.

"MISAKI!"

I managed to run up next to my father, dropping down on my knees to check on him. He was unconscious, and the only blood that I saw were from the scrapes he got as he skidded on the ground.

But what scared me the most was that his pulse and breath were fading fast.

I was speechless from shock. I turned to see my father already shouting at the phone for help, and a crowd was already forming around us.

"Oi! Misaki!" I put a hand against his bloody cheek.

"Misaki!" I knew he couldn't hear me, but I tried so hard to get him back.

My father came and told me the ambulance will be here soon, and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, not wanting to take my eyes off him.

~Nowaki

It was such a busy day at the Flower Shop. Boys and girls everywhere were huddled inside the small story, buying and asking for the best flowers there is. It was hectic, but I was glad I could help out.

But everything changed as an accident took place right in the crosswalk in front of the store. In an instant, people started running out, some stayed in and mumbled to each other. Outside, I saw two men huddled over someone.

I knew as a doctor, I had to rush out.

I made my way past the crowd and entered. Surprise took over me as I recognized the man as Hiro-san's friend, and the boy who bought flowers from the shop a while ago.

The man looked up at me, seeming to recognize my face too, but then quickly averted his eyes.

I offered my help a crouched down. There wasn't much to do without medical equipment around, so I just checked his pulse. It was dangerously unstable.

I checked his body. Nothing seemed to be bleeding externally but then, the boy suddenly twitched, his chest heaving hard.

He was choking.

"Misaki!" I heard the man cry out. I took action then. I lifted Misaki's head on my lap and opened his mouth. Blood poured excessively as he coughed.

The ambulance came right on time. Co-workers of mine took them in. We struggled to put a breather's mask on Misaki for he was choking on too much blood.

"Hey Nowaki, come on, we're gonna need you back at the hospital for this," one of the paramedics said. I agreed to it immediately.

Inside, I was sitting across Hiro-san's friend. He had some bruises in his face, but seemed to ignore all of it and just sat staring at Misaki with such a sad look in his eyes. I decided that small talk could at least ease his mind.

"You're one of Hiro-san's friend, am I right?"

He looked up and stared for a while.

"And you're the one he's living with now, huh?"

I blushed. He knew right away. I could talk about my relationship with Hiro-san, but that wasn't the most important thing right now. I looked back at the boy.

"Thank you," I heard the man say.

"Is he a friend?" I asked. Misaki looked a bit too young to be friends with him. Maybe a student of his?

Smiling faintly, he stroked Misaki's cheek with such gentleness.

"He's the most important person in my life." And with that, I understood. I saw myself in this man, and how much I would protect the person I loved the most. He loved this boy as much as I loved Hiro-san.

Something about this boy also made me want to take care of him, and I was set on doing just that. I took out my phone and called Hiro-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Junjou Romantica but in my head I do :P **

~Usagi

It felt like an eternity waiting for any news of Misaki. I couldn't stand the pure whiteness of hospitals. Not after I've seen all that blood pouring out of his mouth.

My father stood by me, not saying a word since we got here. I could've blamed everything on him, but instead, I couldn't help but blame myself. I was the one who wasn't thinking.

I was at fault.

After 30 minutes of waiting, we got a visit from Hiroki. It was at the ambulance when I had a chat with his boyfriend, Nowaki, who would turn out to be the one taking in Misaki. It's funny how coincidences happen.

"Takahashi-kun huh?"

I looked up. Hiroki sat by me, looking at the emergency doors.

I watched too, and noticed how still and silent the doors were, like they were slowing turning into walls. All my hope were on that door opening and delivering good news.

My chest ached, but I couldn't find it in me to cry. Not without Misaki to cry into.

"You know I threw my shoe at him once since he was napping in the middle of my lecture."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Have I kept Misaki up all night that he would fall asleep in class? That must've meant I was doing something right.

"But, he's a smart kid, the one who improved the best out of the class…Akihiko?"

I didn't notice it, but he must've seen me smiling at the floor.

Then he slapped reassuringly on the back.

"Nowaki will take good care of him, Akihiko. He'll be in good hands."

"I know," The look in Nowaki's eyes as he looked at Misaki in the ambulance said everything. I felt a bit jealous. But knowing him, Misaki was the type of person that made you want to protect. No matter whom you were.

~Hiroki

To be honest, I was a bit surprised. My first love with one of my students. Not only that, but with Takahiro's kid brother! It made mine and Nowaki's age difference look much more normal than I thought. But I didn't mind. I saw from Akihiko's eyes that he was worried sick for this boy.

Upon waiting, I chatted up a storm, something I picked up from Nowaki. He always knew how to get rid of awkward silences by talking about things that can make people smile, but I doubt I was as good as him.

I also noticed Akihiko's dad standing beside him, not saying a word and looking as guilty as his son.

Whatever happened, it seems that both couldn't help but blame themselves.

After an hour passed, Nowaki appeared, all dressed in his uniform instead of his flower shop apron. All three of us stood up simultaneously, waiting for the news.

From Nowaki's face, I could tell it was a mixed of worry and relief.

"As of right now, we're taking Misaki in for surgery. He had suffered quite a blow, and that resulted to internal damage, the reason for all the blood before. He also has a slight concussion, but we don't know the details of it yet. All we know is that he must've hit head first when he fell. We're going to take him in tonight, and you should be able to visit him next week."

I sighed. Takahashi-kun was alright. I glanced at Akihiko and saw the same face of relief.

"Thank you very much," Akihiko's dad bowed to us, and put a hand on his son's shoulder, which he shrugged off.

Nowaki smiled. "We will call you to inform you on everything that is happening. Don't worry Usami-san, he'll be in good care, I promise you that."

"Thank you. And thank you too Hiroki."

Akihiko left with his father without argument, but I knew he just needed to go home. A lot seemed to had happened to him today.

And it was the first time in which I've seen Akihiko rendered speechless.

Once they left, Nowaki pulled me in a tight hug.

"Hey! Stop! What are you…"

"Hiro-san, I love you so much."

My eyes went wide. What's with this sudden confession? And in a public place too! My face was red as I struggled from his embrace.

"I couldn't handle it if you were hurt. I knew I had to protect Misaki-kun for Usami-san's sake. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

Idiot. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Relaxing and giving in to him, I buried my face on his shoulders.

I loved him so much it hurts.

"I love you too…"

**A/N I write short chapters, so it'll probably be a chapter a day. Reviews are helpful and welcomed! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N still don't own Junjou Romantica **

~Usagi

The drive home was long and silent. Both of us didn't dare utter a sound. I couldn't even hear ourselves breathe.

My father would glance at me every minute, and sometimes open his mouth like he was about to say something, but as I glared back, he knew nothing had to be said. But still, I was hesitant on blaming him.

As he dropped me off, he finally called out to me.

"Akihiko…you know a certain someone needs to hear about this."

I winced at the thought, and entered the elevator without a reply.

The apartment looked much bigger and emptier. I had no problem living alone by myself before, but now that Misaki came into my life, it seems as if this place wasn't complete without him.

I trudged along to the couch where I noticed little boxes and bags of candy and chocolate spread around. Picking one up, I read their little card. _Happy Valentine's Day!_

Valentine's…

This tragic morning took place on the day of love.

I guess it seemed fitting; I've never loved Misaki more than I do now.

I ignored the presents and walked around the place, just letting my mind wander on the simplest things until my gaze dropped on the telephone.

I stood frozen, just staring at it, but I knew I had to do it. He needed to know more than anyone else in the world.

But…What if he takes Misaki away from me?

I took a breath, dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Takahiro? It's Usami…"

"Hey! Nice of you to call! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day! Is Misaki around too?"

My chest ached.

"No…that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Huh? What do you mean? Usagi, is everything alright?"

I couldn't force myself to say it.

"Hey, Usagi? Hello? Are you-"

"Misaki's in the hospital."

"Wait what? What happened"

His voice suddenly turned from cheerful to worrisome in a quick second.

"He…he got hit by a bus,"

Another dreadfully long silence, the soft ringing of the background noise was all I could hear. After knowing that Takahiro might not be able to speak, I decided to just explain what happened.

"He pushed me out of the way to save me. He's going to be treated immediately."

I heard gasps of breath on the other line, and Manami's voice calling Takahiro's name.

"I…I'm visiting the hospital tomorrow…a-and…-I got to go."

As he hung up, I just stood there with the phone still on my ear. Tears filled my eyes and they slowly trickled down my cheek.

Takahiro must've received the same phone call when his parents were hit, and now it was Misaki. And I was the one who had to deliver the news.

I covered my face with one hand as the sadness overwhelmed me. _Misaki's not like his parents. He'll be okay._

I kept telling myself that again and again as I went upstairs to my room, but as I opened the door, a small bag sat on my bed with something scribbled on it.

I sat down and picked it up. _Usagi's Valentine's chocos. –Misaki_

Inside were tiny convenience store chocolates designed for Valentine's Day.

Right then and there, could feel my heart pounding and tears streaming as I hugged the bag close to me.

"Even when you're not here, you're still able to make me feel this way," I smiled and climbed in to bed.

I couldn't help but just lay here clutching Suzaki-san. Misaki had a habit of hugging him whenever he was upset or annoyed, so his scent lingered in the bear's fur.

He always seems to smell like pastries and clean cotton…

In the middle of the night, I got a call from the hospital.

Nowaki was the one speaking, which made me feel more reassured. He informed me that they were going to perform the first surgery tonight. Nowaki wasn't a surgeon, but he decided to stick around to watch over Misaki.

I was glad Nowaki was the type of person who always took care of everyone, no matter who they were.

After the call, I just sat by the window looking out.

This was my daily routine for the next week. I slept, ate little, and waited for Nowaki's call. I assumed Takahiro visited the hospital often, but never stopped by or called. And that was what made me nervous.

I told Aikawa-san about it all, and she worried like crazy. She would call everyday about Misaki and would sometimes stop over to help with food. Sometimes, she would even be the one to answer the hospital calls. I didn't see it before, but Aikawa treated Misaki as her own little brother and loved him as much as Takahiro.

I laughed at this realization, for I remembered a while ago how Misaki was jealous of her.

It was nice to think about these little memories with him. The days were painful and slow but I was able to endure by knowing Misaki will be back soon.

**Reviews are helpful and welcomed! Bear with me now with the short chapters! A chapter a day for this story! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Junjou Romantica**

~Nowaki

A week and a half has passed since Misaki was admitted to the hospital. Today in the afternoon, he was allowed to have his first visits, but I decided I would have the first chat him.

While he was being transported to his own room, I stopped by the flower shop to get some pink roses, the same kind I remembered him buying a while ago.

Hiro-san decided to come with me to the hospital that day, curious to know how one of his students are doing.

Misaki's room was a private one, requested by Usami-san which made it easier for visitors to talk. Only one person was allowed in at the time, and since it was very early in the morning, Hiro-san went off to the hospital's cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee while I went in.

The room was quiet, with the exception of the beeping of the heart monitor and the wheezing of the oxygen tank. At the bed, sat a drowsy looking Misaki. I greeted him, and placed the flowers in a vase right beside his bed.

Misaki had an oxygen mask strapped on his face to help his lungs get clean oxygen after the surgery since it was one of the organs damaged during the hit, so when he talked, he mumbled.

"Yo, hey Misaki-chan!" I smiled and sat on the ground, propping my elbows up on the bed.

At first, he stared at me, scanning my face, and trying to remember who I was.

"You're…familiar,"

Of course. We haven't had a proper greeting yet.

"Ah, well I'm Nowaki Kusama, the doctor taking care of you right now, but you should remember me as the flower shop guy who sold you these same flowers before." I pointed at the flowers.

Misaki's green eyes widened as realization struck him.

"Oh! You're the tall guy I bought flowers from for Usag-um…"

He blushed and looked away while I laughed.

"Don't worry, I know, no need to hide it."

We chatted for a while, about anything. From the serious topics to how he got here, to much lighter topics like cooking and his relationship with Usami-san, which he nicknamed Usagi.

After that, a nurse informed me that it was time for Misaki to rest for a while before the other visitors come. I gave him a good pat in the head and stood up.

"Um…" he started.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to keep this mask on my face? I'm starting to feel like you can't hear me while we were talking."

"Haha, no, I heard you very well, and you'll have it off during visiting hours." He smiled then as I walked out the door.

Before the door closed, I noticed Hiro-san waiting beside and pulled him in.

"Misaki-chan! Hiro-san would like to say hello!"

Hiro-san looked back at me in surprise and then looked at Misaki. Both of them stared with big eyes.

"Kamijou the devil?" Misaki gasped. I laughed as Hiro-san turned red.

"Oi, brat, you have lots of homework waiting for you in class!" he yelled.

"EHHHH?"

The two bickered about class and homework until finally the nurse squeezed in and punched Hiro-san on top of his head.

"You idiot! Don't yell in a hospital!"

As we walked out, Hiro-san turned to Misaki once again.

"So, get better soon…"

The way he said it made me smile and Misaki wander in disbelief.

"yeah…" was all he could say.

~Misaki

My morning in the hospital put me more in a happy mood then people would expect. Nowaki-san helped clear things about my accident, but seeing Kamijou-sensei was just plain weird.

But, despite through everything, I couldn't process what had happened. Pushing Usagi-san out of the way, a darkeness, beeping, and then suddenly I wake up with someone I knew as the flower guy being my doctor and my teacher scolding me then telling me to get better.

It all sounded like a crazy dream, but I was thankful for it. Not everyone got away from an accident like me…

Nowaki-san had told me I had some broken ribs, punctured lungs and other different organs. I also kept having these headaches that starts spontaneously, but that was probably from the head trauma I acquired.

What a mess I've gotten myself into. But I was more worried for Usagi-san…

The nurse came in after my doctor and teacher and gave me some pain medicine and told me to go to sleep before people visit. I didn't have to force myself, it was easy.

As soon as I closed my eyes, the medicine took effect immediately.

I woke up to a simple lunch and news of my first visitor. As I ate, the door opened to reveal someone I should, but didn't expect. I almost choked on my bread, which wasn't the best thing to do after lung surgery.

"Brother?"

Brother Takahiro walked in quickly and collapsed on his knees beside me. His face was down, but I could tell he had been crying and was holding back his tears. I set my tray of food aside and punched his head lightly.

"Hey, stop crying, I'm perfectly fine,"

He sniffled. "I'm sorry Misaki! I was so scared! When I got the call and arrived here, I didn't know what to do!"

That's when I realized that my brother was reliving that day 11 years ago.

I rested my hand on his head as he sobbed. It was like I was the older one instead of him.

"Misaki…why don't you come back to live with me and Manami?"

I froze.

"What?"

"It really is okay, we wouldn't mind, Manami doesn't either, that way I could look over you an-"

"Brother, stop."

I looked into his eyes for a moment. I knew I had to get it into his head.

"I know you're worried, but living with you doesn't change anything."

"But-Misaki…"

His eyes were red and puffy.

"This accident was my fault. Living with you doesn't mean I won't get into another one. Also, I like living with Usagi-san. And I guess that also helps me learn to grow up too." I blushed and quickly turned my head. I realized that last sentence could have another context of the meaning, 'growing up'.

Brother sat up and wiped his glasses, looking at them for a while.

"Misaki…"

"No arguments."

I took his glasses from him, which seemed to start collect dust and put it back on his face with a pout.

"I just always have the need to protect you. You're my only family left besides Manami, and after hearing what happened, I thought I hadn't protected you enough."

This confession made my eyes start to sting as tears started to force their way out.

"Hey, you've done the greatest job a brother can do."

Brother finally lit up with a soft smile.

"But, promise me Misaki, from now on, you better call and visit me often! I want at least contact from you so I could sleep better at night!"

I laughed, which hurt my ribs, but continued anyways.

After Brother, a few more visitors came to see me one at a time. Manami, who acted like a mother to me, checking up on my health and apologizing for Brother's crying behavior. She really didn't mind if I stayed, but she respected my decision.

Sumi-senpai came, after he heard it through Kamijou-sensei. It turns out he really cared for me as a friend, even though we had a short rivalry over Usagi-san. But being with him was embarrassing, kissing me on the cheek and pinching them. Geez.

Aikawa-san busted in with boxes of pastries and almost crushed me to death (literally) with her hugs, until she finally realized I was still a fragile creature.

We talked excessively until she told me she had to leave for work. I waved her goodbye and thanked her for the pastries and once again, I was being pecked on the cheek.

I never really knew how much people cared for me. I had always thought I had caused them trouble at least once, but they came and showed me affection.

During the visits, came the headaches. It was annoying, but I didn't show it as I talked to my visitors, not wanting to worry them even more.

Then, at last, the sun began to set and filled the whole room in a dim orange. I got news of one more visitor coming and I straightened up for them.

Through the door came the person who I've been waiting and worrying for the most the entire day.

My eyes perked up and my heart pounded like crazy.

"Usagi-san!"

**A/N A bit longer this time, yay! So i decided to be nice to Takahiro. Some stories had him arguing with Misaki and Misaki eventually disliking his bro. I have read and loved Junjou Minimum where they tell the story of little Misaki and it really shows how much Takahiro loves his bro, so I don't think he deserves much hate. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own Junjou Romantica**

~Usagi

I was back at the hospital a little late. Aikawa-san forced me to go to work early in the morning, and I didn't have the strength to argue. With that, I missed the call from the hospital and found out Aikawa bailed out on me and went to see Misaki first without telling until she got back.

And now I'm here, just in time.

As the nurse led me to his room, I felt a bit of nervousness in me. I didn't know what to expect of Misaki. Will he be mad? Did his head injury cause him to forget me? I know I shouldn't be like this, but I can't shake the feeling.

We got to his room . The nurse told me to go in quietly and left. I took the knob, and held my breath as I opened the door.

It was then that I was greeted with bright green eyes.

"Usagi-san!"

As we stared at each other for a moment, I let out a sudden chuckle and walked over.

Misaki was alright. My perfect Misaki. But behind him were the sounds of medical equipment, and as I sat on the chair beside him, all my relief were gone.

Misaki's smile also left as I hid my face from him.

"Hey, Usagi-san?"

I let my head fall and stared at the ground.

I just…needed to say it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't look into his eyes as I made my apologies. I was too scared of what they might reveal. The silence of the room was unbearable as I waited.

I heard a sigh utter. "Geez, you sound exactly like Brother! What's with all the apologies?

I looked up immediately. He was giving me such a childish pout.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Misaki look at yourself! You're here strapped to some infernal devices, and you just came back from surgery! And it was all because walked in front of an oncoming bus!" I lost it there.

"It's my fault you're here, and I could've easily taken you away from your brother, your friends…I could've lost you!" I couldn't hold back a few tears as they dripped to the floor.

As I struggled with my emotions, a soft hand brushed through my hair.

"Well, it's true that you should've learned how to properly cross a street, you idiot. But…it's no one's fault."

Tilting my head up slightly I looked at him once more, the orange light from his window made his green eyes stand out from the rest of his features.

"I was the one who jumped in. It was my decision to do that. I could've let you get hit or save you. So stop saying nonsense about blaming yourself! It won't make me any better."

He then lifted my head up fully so he could see my face.

"Ah! Look at your cheek!" His thumb stroke the bruise I got from skidding on my face. Misaki looked so worried about my bruise when he obviously got it worse. I grabbed his hand and pressed it deeper into my face.

"I've never felt so scared in my life…" I whispered. But then, the room which I brought gloom into got brighter as Misaki smiled. It was such an innocent sight, and I couldn't help but love him more for forgiving me, and worrying about me even though I wasn't the one worth worrying about.

He cared for me so much more than he did himself.

Carefully, I sat on the bed and laid on Misaki, my ears pressed on his chest as it slowly rose and dropped. It felt wonderful, the way his arms always seem to close around my neck as I lay, hearing his precious heartbeats.

The soft thumping beats were a reassuring sound that he was healthy, alive, and still mine.

The sun started to disappear and a bright moon came into view in through the window.

"Have you been eating well?" He spoke in my hair.

"Mmmm…"

"Have you finished your deadline?"

"Mmmm…"

"Usagi-san." He whispered, a bit of annoyance was found in his voice for not answering properly.

But I wanted to stay on his chest, breathing in the strong scent of pastries and cotton. Even in the hospital, he was able to retain that sweet scent. He continued to stroke my head, playing with the strands of my hair, while he hummed to the beat of his heart monitor.

For the rest of the time, we never moved. We stayed in that position, talking about how things were, work, and how I was during the past week. It was the simple talk that made me appreciate more of my time with him.

I missed him so much.

Then, the nurse walked in and informed me visiting hours were over. I didn't want to leave, but I knew Misaki had to get some rest,and so did I. Standing up, I took another look at Misaki and kissed him in a much more careful, softer way.

On the lips, on the cheek, on the head.

"You take care of yourself now okay?" He mumbled.

"I can say the same thing to you."

As the night ended, we parted for the day, and I've filled up on my daily dose of Misaki. Even though going back to the empty apartment made me feel lonely, it was only a matter of hours till I can go see him again,

And again,

And again, till he was back home in my arms.

**A/N I had to cut the original chapter in half so this was one half and the next will be updated tomorrow. And cue in slow Junjou music! :) There's more to come in this story! Reviews are helpful and welcomed! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Junjou Romantica!**

**/edited! for some of you who read it right when I posted it **

~Misaki

2 months.

That was my time spent at the hospital, waiting for visits, rehabilitation, and eating from small plastic cups.

It wasn't all that bad though. Before visiting hours, I would have a chat with Dr. Nowaki, or some of the nurses who took care of me. They helped me get through life as a hospital patient.

Brother came on most days since he couldn't stick around forever and had to leave back to Osaka for work. But Usagi-san came every day.

He would always come through the door with a smile, kissing me everywhere, brushing his hand through my hair, and sometimes embarrass me by feeding me jello cups from my lunch.

He would sit by me or lay on top of me and we would just talk with his head on my chest and my arms around his head. He even brought Suzaki-san sometimes. I was grateful for his visits, but that didn't mean he could skip out on his work.

I would always nag him about it, and scold him whenever he neglected it, to the point in which he had to bring his laptop over and work while I slept. Someone had to be responsible for him, and I didn't want that idiot to cause too much trouble for Aikawa-san.

I've gotten many numerous visits from everyone else too, from Sumi-senpai or Kamijou-sensei, but all they gave me was things to study. I was still a patient for heaven's sake! Aikawa came often too, bringing treats and thanking me tremendously for forcing Usagi-san to work.

Doctors told me that I healed fast, and was able to walk around the hospital after a month. I still had to breathe from the oxygen tank for a while, and the headaches didn't seem to go away, but it wasn't long until Usagi-san came to take me back home.

The apartment looked very much the same. I was surprised. Was he really able to take care of himself this well? I asked him that, and he smiled confidently with a nod, but I soon found out the truth when Aikawa-san left me a note on the kitchen counter:

_Welcome back Misaki-kun! Hope you feel much better! AND DON'T BELIEVE WHAT THAT MORON USAMI TELLS YOU! I WAS THE ONE TAKING CARE OF THE STUPID PLACE! Xoxoxo_

Hmmph. Figures.

~Usagi

The smile on my face never left as Misaki came back home. I didn't care if he scolded me on the first day for making Aikawa clean up my messes, I was glad I could scoop him up in my arms and love him for as long as I can.

Everything went back to normal.

Misaki went back to school, went back to work, and visited his brother more often. He told me everything was cleared up with Takahiro, which made everything a lot better, but he had to keep his promise of visiting him more often. Of course, Misaki went to the hospital for checkups, but everything seemed fine and all they gave him were some pain killers for his headaches.

As Misaki got used to having a normal life again, I stopped playing it safe once in a while and did my regular things with him. He still would try to push me off, but I noticed that he was giving in more often.

I guess he really did miss me too.

And I never realized until now how much a difference having him with me was.

The place looked livelier and more comfortable. Every morning as I woke up grumpy and still tired, I could hear the water running, the pan sizzling, and Misaki's humming to his favorite tunes.

After school and work, I could hear the scribbles of his pen on paper, and the popping sounds of him tapping his pencil on his cheek.

And of course my favorite, his cries in bed and his half love confessions.

Everything about him was worth appreciating.

I never wanted to let go of him.

It was hard enough saying goodbye to him once a while every time he went off to Osaka to visit Takahiro and Manami, but I knew he was in capable hands.

Takahiro also came to the apartment too. I was nervous at first. Even though he was willing to let Misaki stay, I didn't know what he would think about me.

We had a small chat while Misaki cooked. I tried to avoid the moment by hiding in my office, but Misaki pulled me out and put me in front of his brother.

And it turns out, he was able to let it slide.

"Misaki said so, so I agreed. There was nothing to be angry about, so I'm sorry I worried you Usagi."

Hmm. So apparently, Misaki's words was law to Takahiro. But with everything cleared up, we popped some cans of beer open and enjoyed the night. Misaki didn't want to join us and went to bed early, complaining because of his head. I dind't argue.

After Manami picked up her husband, I crawled into the small one-person bed with Misaki and held him in my arms.

Everything was perfectly normal in the months after the accident.

Everything was fine…

**/So i rushed to my computer to edit this thing before people could read it. I was revealing too much the first time I uploaded haha! So next chapter I'm thinking a filler chapter with some Misaki and Usagi? Yeah? And short chapter I know!**

**Hey guys! So tomorrow I'll be leaving for vacation so there might be a few days without a new chapter. haha :3 But I'll see if I'm able to have time in the morning to write new chapters! Yeah, I had to put some time-skips in because I needed the chapter to stay on topic. So, yep! Reviews are helpful and welcomed! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**Here's a little filler with all the Usagi/Misaki love :3!**

~Usagi

It was the day I had Misaki all to myself.

There were no classes, no work, and no deadline. It was the day I've been itching to have since Misaki came back home.

Sure, there were a few times like this, but Misaki usually chooses these days to visit his brother in Osaka, but right now, he was all mine.

I walked out my office after sending in the last of my papers and plopped down on the couch with Suzuki-san.

I looked back to where Misaki stood behind the counter, his elbows propped up and his hand on his forehead. Without a word, I immediately jumped off the couch and went right behind him, hugging his waist and pulling him closer to me.

"Hey, something wrong, Misaki?"

It was then that he looked up, shocked

"Uh? Ehh! Usagi-san what are you- I'm fine! I was just preparing lunch!"

He struggled against my embrace, but all I did was hold him tighter and kissed his neck.

"No, you weren't, you were quiet. I was worried,"

He calmed down and continued chopping food as I still hung on to him.

"I told you, I'm fine, no need to worry, and I can't make lunch if you're hanging on me all the time."

I sighed and kissed him on the cheek as I left to return on the couch.

I flipped on to random channels until I just gave up and left it on the news I didn't care about.

"Oh and Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday while you were at work, I had coffee with your father."

My eyes went wide. Misaki. With my…father?

"What?"

I jumped off again and sat on the other side of the counter as Misaki chopped.

"I was just accepting his invitation! He said he felt bad about not visiting me at the hospital, I told him it was okay but he insisted."

Damn that man.

"Did he say anything to you? Upset you?"

"What? NO, he just asked me if I was fine, and we talked about woodcarvings. He wasn't…angry or anything."

I laid my head on the table. I couldn't tell if that's what really happened or if Misaki was hiding something.

No. Today was my day, and I didn't want to start it off with talk of my father.

I decided to take Misaki out.

After a filling lunch, I told Misaki to put on his jacket and scarf. He questioned me and I ignored until he finally gave up. Once he got out his room, I scooped him up and went out.

At the lobby, the other tenants all stared as I carried him out the door.

"Oi! You idiot! People are watching!"

I laughed. I doubt they minded though. They picked up on our relationship fast ever since we started living together.

As we reached my car, I opened the door and threw him in. When I started driving, he started complaining.

"At least tell me what you're planning! Geez!"

I couldn't help but smile at his pout.

"I have you all to myself today, and nothing's going to change that."

I drove all over town. Honestly, I didn't know where to go; I just drove until I found a place.

Finally, the sun began to set and we ended up in a place where a thousand trees surrounded a trail.

As we got out, Misaki looked up in amazement. The leaves this season were a bright orange, and the setting sun made them glow. It was a beautiful sight.

I grabbed his hands and started walking the path.

"Usagi-san? Do you know this place?" he asked as he looked around the towering trees.

"No idea."

We kept walking, not saying a word and just appreciating the beauty of autumn. The path stretched to nowhere, but I had a feeling we'd find something at the end.

Misaki never let go of my hand, nor did he fight with me about it. As we walked side by side, I would brush leaves that would fall on his head away and just stare.

My Misaki.

After a few minutes of walking in the chilly air, the sun already set to reveal the night and we reached a balcony over-looking the whole city.

"Wuah!" Misaki exclaimed as he ran up and smiled. I too was in shock with the beauty of the lights that reflected over the water. It was what we got instead of stars.

"I never noticed how pretty this place was at night!" I smiled at took Misaki by the waist.

"You should see your face right now, beaming with joy like a kid."

Suddenly, Misaki turned to me, redder than usual and pouted. "Shut up…"

I laughed, I couldn't help it, and pulled him in for a kiss.

The wind blew softly against us along with a few stray orange leaves floating by.

I felt hands encircle on my back and gave in to them. He kissed me back without hesistation.

What a perfect night and a perfect place.

After that, we went back home where I didn't give Misaki a break. I immediately took him straight to my room, where I took of his layers of clothing.

His face was cool and red from the night's chill air but quickly turned hot after he stared me in the eyes.

His blushing face made me lust over him.

As we lay, I listened to his heart beat once again but now without the noise of the machines interfering. It was just Misaki's breath and mine.

I kissed him.

I kissed him because I loved him.

I kissed him because he was safe.

And I kissed him because he was mine. And I allowed myself to be selfish.

"I love you so much," I whispered over and over again.

"Shut up…"

And the night went on.

But nothing can stay the same.

We couldn't be happy forever…

**dun dun DUUUUN! BAM! Two chapters in one day! I wasn't really content with chapter 6 and the shortness of it, and since I'm gone tomorrow and taking a few days vacation, I decided, why not give you guys the filler chapter today? Way to end the chapter huh? Reviews are very helpful and very welcomed! :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Junjou Romantica**

~Hiroki

It was another hectic day of class for me. Christmas break had just ended, which meant tests, tests, and more tests.

And the students were worst.

Why couldn't they just take a minute to listen to my lecture instead of talking about their break? It seems as though I've run out of things to throw too. I just had to endure…

After nearly an hour and a half of talking, screaming, and throwing, class was finally done. The students got up and bolted out of the classroom as the bell chimed. I, unfortunately, still had to stay to correct their stupid papers.

The class usually cleared out in around 10 minutes, but as I sat back down, I looked up to see Sumi poking Takahashi-kun, who had his head hung on his hands.

"Heeeeeeey," I heard him say.

I decided to intervene so they could finally leave me alone in peace.

"OI! What's going on up there! Go home you two!"

Sumi looked to me and shrugged. "Misaki won't get up."

I started towards them. I swear if he was napping again so help me god…

After that, Takahashi-kun slowly lifted his head and started to stand.

"No, it's okay, sorry. We'll leave now."

Sumi and I shared the same confused expression as we watched him go down the stairs. His face was scrunched up and he looked like he was in pain.

But hey I didn't throw anything at him today.

"Sumi, take him to the nurse's office will you?"

Takahashi-kun looked up. "What? No, that's alright Sumi-senpai, I'm fine!"

As they walked past me, I grabbed Sumi by the shoulder and told him to take him there anyways. I couldn't help but worry over the kid.

Sumi then nodded, and walked besides him.

I sat down and started grabbing papers when suddenly I heard a cry from right outside the door way.

I quickly jumped up to find Takahashi-kun clutching his head in pain.

"Misaki! Misaki!" Sumi panicked as Takahashi-kun fell on the ground, unconscious.

I ran and pushed him out of the way.

I checked him. Nothing seemed wrong, and his head didn't seem to have any bruises or injuries. But then, all of a sudden, blood poured from his nose.

In a few seconds, it quickly escalated as it formed a pool around him.

It wasn't a regular nosebleed, there was too much blood, and I couldn't help but feel my heart race faster than ever.

Learning from Nowaki, I sat him up on the ground and held his head up. Sumi then ran for help, screaming into classrooms, as I took my phone and dialed the number.

~Usagi

I was just on my way to pick up Misaki when my phone rang as I walked out the door.

It was Hiroki.

I answered to the sounds of people shouting in the background.

"Akihiko!"

I panicked. Was there something going on at school?

"Oi! Hiroki! What's going on over there?"

"It's Takahashi-kun!- Miyagi! Come here and help me!-"

My heart stopped and I felt as if all the air was sucked away from my lungs at the mention of Misaki's name.

I heard the struggle continue from the other side of the line.

"-he's passed out! SHINOBU! Call 911 immediately! C'mon, help me carry him to the office! Lift his head-Akihiko! I need you to be at the hospital right away and call for Nowaki and-"

I didn't hear any more of the commotion as I dropped the phone and sprinted.

My mind raced at all the possibilities that could've happened.

_He should be fine!_ I thought to myself. _I just got him back! _

No words can express my overall worry as ran to the garage. Hopping in the car, my hands shook as I struggled to get the key to fit.

As I sped, I thought of everything that could've gone wrong, but nothing came up. He was fine! He had checkups every month and nothing was the matter! He was supposed to be alright! Why now?

I was scared. I gripped the wheel tighter as I focused on the road. I argued with myself mentally, the blame coming back.

As I came up at the hospital, I ran inside and quickly called for Nowaki. The nurses called him up and he came running.

"Usami-san! What's wrong?"

I choked on my words as I tried to breathe.

"Hiroki called…about Misaki and I don't know what's going on!"

Right then, paramedics came from the door with stretchers and medical gear already in hand as they got on the ambulance.

It must be headed to the school…

I stared off as the ambulance disappeared from my sight.

Nowaki then walked up to the nurses, telling them to call up some doctors to the emergency room.

"Usami-san, please calm down, wait here 'till I can call you back."

He then left, leaving me alone with my thoughts, expecting the worse.

* * *

It wasn't long until Takahiro came.

He had his suit on and was carrying a briefcase in his hands. It was plainly obvious that he just came from work.

I was waiting in the same place where I sat after Misaki's accident. Memories of the agonizing wait came rushing back to me. Takahiro ran up to me the moment he saw my face.

"Usagi! What's wrong now? What happened to Misaki?"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't even know what to say! I saw the ambulance come in an hour ago, but they entered through the back. I still had no news of him.

Just then, Hiroki walked in.

Takahiro and I ran up to him with no words to be said. He instantly knew what we were about to ask and answered immediately.

"He…collapsed as he was just leaving. Blood was running from his nose."

I was confused.

Never did Misaki show any signs of nosebleeds, or had ever collapsed.

I sat back down, speechless, as Takahiro asked Hiroki countless questions of what happened. What scared me the most was the worry from Hiroki's eyes.

It hurts not knowing what happened, and what the outcome might be.

* * *

We waited two days for Misaki.

For two days, Takahiro and I were clueless. I didn't even get the chance to sleep.

My nights were long and restless. All I could do all day was stare at the phone waiting for that one call.

We were able to go back after two days. As we waited in the doctor's office, we could hear shouting from someone who sounded like Nowaki. The words were inaudible, but then, I heard a voice crack, and stifled sob.

I was frozen, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

Takahiro couldn't stop pacing, mumbling to himself across the room.

A few minutes later, Nowaki came back looking as tired as we were. Bags under our eyes and hair tousled from constant worry.

He came in and didn't even bother to sit. For a moment, everything was silent.

I swore I could hear everyone's heart pounding.

After a short intake of breath, Nowaki looked up and spoke in a quiet voice.

"…It was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding in the brain,"

No words.

"We took him in for a CT scan and found that a vein had bursted between his brain,"

I couldn't take the constant silence every time he ended a sentence. That was when I lost all control.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND THIS OUT EARLIER?"

Nowaki never retorted, he just winced at my words.

"We've been passing it off as a concussion ever since the accident. We couldn't see the damaged vein, even with the CT scan, and it continued to swell over time."

It all made sense now. The headaches that never went away, the constant taking of his pain medications.

Misaki was hurting from the inside.

"SURGERY! HOW ABOUT SURGERY! I'LL PAY NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!" I was near tears as I screamed.

"We can't do that Usami-san! The swelling occurred deep in the crevices of his brain! If we even dared to try, there's a huge chance of him dying from brain damage! Consider it an instant death!"

I was speechless.

Takahiro then entered the conversation.

"What now? How is he doing? I don't know what's going to happen next! There's something that you're not telling us yet and I want it now!"

His voice was full of seriousness that I couldn't help but look at his face. The ignorant Takahiro changed and became the brother he needed to be.

Nowaki shook with fear as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

"Misaki-kun…is lucky to be alive after this incident. But…"

I held my breath.

"There's another damaged vein, larger than the other, which will continue to swell,"

"What?" Takahiro gasped as his eyes widened in shock. "Wha-What does that mean?"

"There's no chance of surgery as I told you before. The vein will continue to swell until it will burst, and this one will most likely drown his brain."

The strong silence once again came, and Nowaki spoke up to break it.

"6 months."

"What" We both said together.

"6 months approximately…until that vein will burst and-that's how long Misaki will have."

Everything in me stopped all together.

My heart, my breath, my mind. I couldn't function completely.

Takahiro dropped down on his knees besides me and hid his face behind his hair, but he couldn't hide the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"It's better if he lived for a while…instead of dying so soon,"

I could feel his words being directed to me.

The intercom above us blared as some doctors called Nowaki over.

"I'm sorry. You'll see Misaki soon."

He hesitated to say something before he left, but quickly turned away. I knew he wanted to get out of that room. I could feel the pressure of being the bearer of bad news get to him. He couldn't take the sadness any more.

And I couldn't either.

It's not fair.

He's only 19.

And I just got him back.

Everything in this scene seemed so unreal. I've never in my life expected to know a person who had only a limited time to live.

Not even Misaki.

This isn't real.

I gasped for breath as soon as I found out I was holding it in.

"I'm taking Misaki back with me." Takahiro said a few minutes later.

With wide eyes, I stared back at Takahiro, still on the ground looking down.

"No more arguments. I'm taking him back. I'm going to protect him as much as I can now."

I didn't say anything. The shock of it all struck me hard.

But…I shouldn't be surprised. Of course Takahiro will take him back. Two tragedies were enough.

I just couldn't accept it.

Right then, I lost every part of me.

Just as when life seemed to go back to where it should be, my deepest fears had come to take it all away.

And I couldn't do anything but let it go.

I couldn't face reality anymore. Nothing seemed real.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I had a great vacation! But now I'm happy to write again! So here's the climax of the story! I was very excited to write this chapter, and I had a bit of a block but hopefully this turns out fine! Reviews are helpful and welcomed! Going back now to a chapter a day! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own Junjou Romantica**

~Misaki

I woke up to the pounding on my head and the sounds of food sizzling on the pan.

Wait what?

Was Usagi-san cooking again? Geez, I told him not to after the omelet rice incident a long time ago!

I pushed myself up. Suddenly, my head did what it always did in the morning. A sudden shock of pain went through me and I fell back down on the bed.

It hurt like hell, but…

Realization struck me. Wasn't I just leaving the classroom?

Standing up, I scanned the room. The place was slightly familiar. I panicked.

_What the hell? _I thought. This wasn't the apartment? Or the classroom. Heck, I would've expected the hospital more!

I quickly jumped off the bed, but then came across the bedside table. On it was a glass of water and my pain medication. Although I didn't know where I was, or what really is inside that pill bottle, I grabbed it up and swallowed it anyways.

My headaches feel like their becoming worse than ever.

After chugging down the whole glass, I decided to just walk out the door. I was nervous of course. I didn't know who the hell might be waiting outside the door! But I can't stay here forever!

Slowly opening the sliding door, I peeked out, my heart pounding when suddenly…

"Misaki!"

I stared.

"B-brother?"

And there he was. My older brother, sitting on the dining table with a subtle grin in his face. His wife stood across him, working on the pans I heard sizzle.

I walked out.

"W-what…Why am I here?"

As I looked around the room, I then realized that it was my brother's home. The one I came to visit numerous times over the past months. Though, I don't ever remember coming here to visit yesterday…

"Brother?"

What confused me more was the look on his face. It was like he was trying so hard to look happy. What was he hiding?

"Misaki, do…do you remember anything?"

I stepped back, a bit shocked. Hmm…well let's see…

"Ummm, I remember the classroom. I was just walking out with my senpai and…well, that's it I guess-am I missing something here? How the heck did I get here?"

I was seriously confused; I couldn't make sense of anything.

"Misaki…"

"Brother! Just please tell me!"

He looked to Manami who shared the same expression as he did, and went back to me.

"You collapsed at school…they took you to the hospital."

Oh. So that's where the missing piece of the puzzle went. I guess there was no way of me remembering what happened then. But the question was why I ended up here?

"Then shouldn't I be at the hospital right now? I don't even know what happened!"

"No, you've been at the hospital for 4 days already…I took you home while you were still asleep."

What? I was asleep for 4 days? He must've seen the shock on my face because he then stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"W-what?"

"Misaki. I'm keeping you with me."

How sudden.

"Eh?" Not this again! Overprotective fool! I ducked under his arms and went to stand behind him.

"Brother! I just collapsed! It's not a big deal!"

"Misaki-kun…" I heard Manami whisper, as she stopped cooking and turned to me. What were they not telling me?

"Where's Usagi-san? I want to go back! I-"

"YOU DIDN'T JUST COLLAPSE!"

I turned to my brother, wide eyes and fear running through my body. He rarely shouted, or became angry. This was the side of him that I never wanted to see.

But then, tears formed and dripped down his cheek. I just stood there until Manami brought me to a seat.

"You didn't just…collapse," He said once again through tears.

My heart raced as I watched him wipe away his tears. What have I done this time?

"It was bleeding in the brain. Your concussion turned out to be swelling the vein between your brain and it burst… you almost died…"

So many things went through my head right now. The thought of my slight injury becoming worse, my almost death, the pain I've cause my brother and…Usagi-san! Oh god, I wonder if he knows I'm here!

But wait. I almost…died?

"But…I'm still alive aren't I? I was allowed to go back home, why did you decide you can just take me!"

I needed to go back to him…

"Because that wasn't the end of your injury!"

"Taka-kun!" Manami scolded, and held my hand as I experienced another heart breaking pain the shouts my brother made. But I know he couldn't help it. He was just trying to protect me…

"Tell me then!"

He looked like he couldn't breathe. He was stuck with the words lodged in his throat.

I stood up and walked over to him, keeping hold of Manami's hand in mine, and the other at my brother's head.

"They've given you a life limit. You have another swollen vein, and once that burst, you won't be able to survive it."

And that's where fear settled in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't hold in the shakiness of my hands as I held both of them.

The shock of me finding out I almost died was a lot to take in but now…

I didn't have long to live.

I held back tears as I looked down at the ground.

"How long?"

"6 months approximately."

My heart stopped. I really didn't have much long to live. It wasn't even in years! In that small second I could feel every blood vessel in my body, every movement, knowing that one vein in my head was a ticking time bomb.

But who I worried the most was the people around me.

My brother, who did everything to protect me, was the one who had to tell me upfront that I was going to die.

To have that responsibility made my heart ache.

Manami, who has loved my brother every single day of their lives together, and whom I've looked up to for a mother-figure, was here, watching her two boys cry.

And Usagi-san…

The shock of it all hasn't sunk into me yet, but I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong.

"That's why I'm keeping you till then. I want to live every moment with you. You're my family, Misaki! I want to protect you!"

I had to be strong. Even though it hurts.

"Brother," I both pulled them down to the ground where we sat and looked them in the eyes.

"I've told you before, haven't I? You've already done so much. You can't protect me from myself."

He squeezed my hand tighter.

"That's why I'm going back to Usagi-san."

"No. I'm not going to miss out on the rest of your life, Misaki." He went on about being there for me, and spending time with me.

And that's when I knew I had to tell the truth. He was being persistent.

It was the only way for him to let me go.

I sucked in my breath, my heart pounding.

"I love Usagi-san!" I blurted out.

Right then, silence fell. I clenched my eyes as I could feel the blood flow to my cheeks. Never had I thought I would be saying this so soon!

"W-well…I love you too Misaki! That's why you're staying here!"

…was that what he picked up? I looked at his face.

He was serious.

I looked at Manami, and her surprised eyes turned warm and loving, patting my hand.

Did she understand?

And as if she was reading my mind, she nodded. A took a sigh of relief, but then looked back at my brother.

Manami might have caught on quick, but my brother was ignorant as ever.

"No-no Brother! I LOVE Usagi-san!"

He stared, confused.

"I love him like you love Manami! I love him so much it hurts! You can't take me away from him! We're brothers! You've had 18 years with me! I want to spend the rest of my life with him! That's why I want to go back!"

I could feel my face blaze red. My first ever full on love confession was in front of my own brother!

"B-but…you're both guys…"

"I know…"

I could feel the awkward in the room, and the confusion going on in my brother's head. That's when Manami came around to my brother.

"Taka-kun, Misaki loves someone and you can't interfere. I know you love and care for him, but I think someone has to take over your role now, which is Akihiko-san."

I sighed again.

"Wait, but…wait! When did this…start?"

I told him about our relationship then, but not much. Just the things he needed to know.

I didn't quite know his reaction. It was a mixed of confusion, shock, and well…I couldn't tell! I just prayed he would understand. I wasn't prepared to explain everything this soon! But it was needed.

After I finished my story, Brother was asking all sorts of awkward questions.

"So have you guys…did it?" He blushed while he spoke and so did I. It was the question I was dreading the most.

"NO! Absolutely not! Hahahaha, why would you think that? We're not like that, hahaha…"

I decided to lie. Brother didn't need to know EVERYTHING. I didn't want him to pass out or strangle Usagi-san.

In fact, no one needed to know if we did those things or not.

After a few more questions, I still didn't know what he was thinking.

I swallowed the nervousness away.

"Misaki… I don't know if I can fully accept this or not, but no matter what, I'll always love you." He suddenly spoke up quietly.

I hugged his head to comfort him. This was the best answer I can get for this sudden confession. No one could really accept something this big so easily.

"You're going back to Usagi's place tomorrow?" he whispered through my chest.

"MmmHmm." I nodded.

"And you're going to stay?"

"MmmHmm."

He hugged be back tightly, pulling my waist in, and cried into my chest.

"I'll still visit as always…" I mumbled. A sob rose up. I couldn't fight it, and I cried with him.

Manami came with her warms hands embracing us. As the sun fell, all three of us huddled together.

It felt so familiar.

I felt mom and dad's presence as I relieved the memory of a warm and happy family.

I loved the feeling, but I also missed the cold hands of Usagi-san's around my wait. His head always bent down to kiss me.

I couldn't help but worry over him so much more than myself.

I smiled. Have I really succumbed to his love?

_That stupid rabbit_ I thought.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day with my brother and his wife, I got ready to leave the next morning. Brother drove me back himself since he was still the overprotective brother he was and didn't want me to go ride the transport all by myself.

I had promised him many times that I would come and visit as always. He didn't cry anymore, but gave me a look of pure sadness.

During the car ride, I sat staring out of the window the whole time.

If looking at my brother's sorrowful face made my heart ache, what will I do when I see Usagi-san?

I was clueless. I didn't know what to expect.

I was afraid.

_6 months huh…_

That was all I could think about as I looked at the passing snow outside.

**A/N Here ya go guys! Whew what a chapter! It's another one which I had to cut in half since it was long so you'll get the other one tomorrow! Reviews are helpful and welcomed! :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own Junjou Romantica**

~Usagi

My backed ached, and my mind won't stop wandering on the ceiling.

All I've done was lie on the couch ever since I've gotten back from the hospital. I didn't even know how many days have passed.

I didn't know what to feel.

I've gotten two of the worst news delivered to me straight to my face and I felt like I had truly lost myself.

Misaki was gone.

Takahiro took him away even while he slept.

I never got to say goodbye.

I just couldn't accept the fact that I couldn't be able to see him anymore, and that he only had a few months to live.

That was all I could seem to think of every day, and it scared me.

The sun came up, and it dropped back down, the moon taking place, and after a while, it left me again. The cycle continued, but I never moved.

But it broke one day when I heard a knock on the door.

I didn't bother to get it, and I didn't feel like answering to people anyways, but the knocking came louder.

"Geez! If no one answers the door then leave!" I shouted, frustrated.

It stopped for a minute. I thought they've left, and continued to sulk on the couch. But all of a sudden, a heard a sigh of annoyance and the shuffling of keys.

I thought of Aikawa-san who had spare keys to this apartment.

_That couldn't be Aikawa-san, _I thought. I've given her all of my work through e-mail so she would leave me alone and not intervene.

I looked up, curious, and watched the door as the knob turned.

When it opened, the whole apartment suddenly changed atmosphere, and my heart stopped all at once.

Misaki came, bags in hand.

I sat up slowly as he closed the door and put his things down.

For a moment, we just stared.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't think it was real. None of what I've gotten lately seemed real!

He looked at the ground, and back up to me, revealing a trying smile.

"I'm home," he whispered.

I didn't get it.

I wasn't ready for this.

The ultimate surprise came then hit me as I saw the person I thought I'd never see again stand right in front of me.

I couldn't speak. Looking at him, he seemed nervous too.

His hands shook as he fumbled with them, and I could see he was trying so hard to keep that smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

That blew me back.

SORRY? SORRY? Who was he apologizing too? AND WHY?

All at once, every single kind of emotion came flowing back to me after I had just pushed them out of my mind, and my mouth began to move on its own.

"Shut up!" I cried.

Misaki's face was heartbreaking. He looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't explain it, but it looked like he was afraid. I was surprised at myself too for suddenly exploding.

But I couldn't hold back my anger and my sadness.

"Just shut up Misaki! Do you think I want to hear apologies from YOU?"

I let my mind control my words as tears dripped down my cheeks.

"MISAKI!"

Everything was too overwhelming. His scared expression. My voice. My tears.

The happiness I felt among the anger and sadness.

In a flash, I pushed myself from the couch and hugged him. I crushed him with my embrace, pulling him so close to me that there were no spaces between us. I heard him gasp in surprise as I bent down to bury my head on his shoulder. The familiarity of the way we were, his touch, and the way I held on to him as I cried, reminded me of our first kiss out in the snow.

"How could you even apologize?"

No words could express how I was feeling right now. I was confused and relieved, happy and angry and sad all at the same time.

"How could you even apologize…" I repeated, as we fell on our knees.

He wrapped his arms around my head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle through the tears.

Even though there was no way of getting rid of this sadness, I was happy.

Truly and selfishly happy to have him back in my arms.

* * *

We sat on the floor still in embrace as we talked.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my face still on his shoulder.

"Because I chose you."

I lifted myself off to face him. He still held that quivering smile of his.

"Brother told me everything, and I told him about us."

At first, I was shocked and heartbroken to know that Takahiro had to be the one to tell Misaki about his life, and then surprised that Misaki had the guts to tell his brother so soon about us.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

He finally confessed that he loved me.

"Thank you for choosing me."

I was happy. Beyond happy. But as we sat on the floor facing each other, my hand on his cheek, I couldn't help but wonder about what he was feeling.

Misaki. Whose smile hid everything.

I had to know.

"Misaki, are you scared?"

His eyes widened in shock as I saw through his terrible disguise. It was painfully obvious.

He looked at my eyes for a moment, hoping to find the courage to speak. Then, he nodded slowly.

"Yes…" I could see him shaking, still trying to hold back even though he knew he was scared.

It was another painful moment for me to know how much Misaki was hurting. He never burdened anyone with his emotions, and took care of people other than himself.

It hurt to know how blind I was to the feelings he hid from the world.

"Then go ahead and cry,"

And in that moment, Misaki finally let out all his fears and sadness, instead of crying for others.

I pulled him in my arms.

I held him tightly as he cried his heart out. It was the only kind of comfort I can give him. This was his moment.

His cries were fragile and silent, a reflection of himself.

He needed to understand what was going to happen in the near future.

And I had to accept it.

"It's okay to think about yourself…" My voice shook as I struggled to keep myself from losing my head in all this sadness.

I didn't ever want to let go of him ever again. I held him tighter, and once again felt the humming of his heartbeat.

I stroked his head like a child's and kissed his cheeks, down to his neck.

"I'm here, Misaki…"

* * *

~Misaki

I allowed myself to be selfish.

It was a feeling of great relief, and I felt a huge pressure was lifted from my chest.

I was holding everything in from the very beginning.

I cried because I was scared.

Because I was sad,

And because I was happy to be able to be back in the strong cold arms of Usagi-san.

**A/N T_T Reviews are helpful and welcomed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**There's a little reference to my other story _"First Meeting" _in this chapter so if you guys want to catch it, go check that out first! It's only a small scene, so you could read on if you don't want to, but it does make a huge emotional difference! **

~Usagi

Misaki was able to live more than his predestined 6 months.

And I have loved Misaki every day of my life.

I took care of him and held him close to me ever since he came back home. Even if he was annoyed with it, I kept my promise of never letting go.

And at most times, he held on.

I took him everywhere he wanted to go let him do anything he wanted to do, and even when he refused to tell me, I had Takahiro's help to find out.

We traveled almost around the world and visited so many places in such a short time. We even got to visit England together.

He became a pastry chef along with my cousin Kaoruko, and worked alongside Aikawa at the publishing company.

I even got him to meet Ijuun again, and they spent the whole day talking in the coffee shop. When he got back home, he knew right away I was in a sour mood.

Jealousy was my enemy, but it never went to my head.

Misaki also continued to go back to school, but he would mostly stay home with me, teaching him myself. Sumi came to study during those days too, and even Hiroki graced us with his presence and offered to tutor Misaki after classes.

There were times when I was away from him, but that was only when he was visiting Takahiro, and when he went out with friends.

And whenever he came home, he was all mine.

I would keep him in my arms and just smile as he blushed and struggled to get out of my embrace.

And at night, I would continue to hear his breath and heartbeat in sync with mine.

"_I love you…maybe" _he would always sigh.

That damn _"maybe", _but I couldn't help but love him more.

It was my job to make sure he fulfilled every dream and wished he had, but even so, we never strayed far from our normal life.

Because living our normal life was the most cherished moment.

Of course we still bickered, mostly because of me and my laziness and always hanging around, but that made everything seem much more real.

The pout on his face,the childish anger he had as he looks down on me as I lay on the couch, refusing to finish my work and the way he mumbled "_iddiiioooooooot"_ that ultimately makes me laugh.

It was all real, and it was all Misaki.

When autumn came once again, I asked him where he wanted to go. There was always a great place to visit to experience the most out of the season. Maybe Australia…

"Can you take me back to that field of trees?" he asked quietly as he stared out the window. I watched him as he smiled, recollecting the memories we had in that one simple, but beautiful place.

It took a while to find it again, since we only came to find the place by accident the last time, but when we arrived, the trees and its' leaves were once again in full fall colors.

Seeing Misaki in the middle of all those trees under the dim orange light made me realize how much autumn suits him. The leaves that fall on his hair, the puff of chill air that comes out of his mouth and nose whenever he breathed, his cheeks reddening from the cold, and the way the golden light reflected on his green eyes.

Those were the subtle details that made my heart skip a beat whenever I look at him.

"Come on Usagi-san!" he called out, reaching out his hand for mine as he grins with excitement.

We walked the path once again and reached the balcony overlooking Tokyo. We sat on a single bench as we waited for night to fall, and when it did, it gifted us with a beautiful full moon.

As I stared, I didn't notice Misaki suddenly leaning towards me and giving a quick peck on the cheek.

I turned to him, surprised at his bold action.

He sat blushing, looking at the fallen leaves at his feet.

"T-thank you."

How was he able to always make me feel this way? How, with a simple gesture, was he able to make my heart race faster in quick second?

Easy.

He was just being Misaki.

* * *

With the help of good medicine and good care, Misaki was able to live longer.

He was strong. It was his strength that got him through everything.

But unfortunately, Misaki's life had to end after a year had passed.

No one knew it, but Misaki knew when his time had come.

It was just another day. He just came back from his brother's the day before, and greeted me with a quiet smile.

There was no school, no work, and no disturbances.

We were just together by ourselves.

It seemed like a normal day, but what I didn't notice was Misaki's certain quietness and carefulness.

The whole day we did chores, we cooked, we kissed, we hugged, and we laughed.

It was the best time staying at home, and we were never bored.

The sun began to set and began to dim the room. I sat on the couch, my head tilted up as I watched the ceiling.

Misaki came down the stairs, clutching Suzuki-san in his hands and was burying his face in the fur.

He then walked over to me and plopped down on the couch, his head on my lap, as he laid down, still holding the gigantic bear like a child with his pillow.

Taking my hand, I rested it on top of his head and stroked his hair.

It was such a familiar moment, an exact memory of the past I can barely recall.

"Usagi-san?" his voice muffled by the fur.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Very much so."

I felt my eyes squint as it stung, and the pain in my heart grew heavy.

It was like I couldn't breathe.

"I love you too."

I began to drift off, slumber invading me.

But what I didn't notice was the single tear that dripped down my face as I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next morning, I've never cried for so hard and for so long in my entire life.

He knew.

He knew that it was the day. And he made sure he was able to spend the last of it with me.

He was able to live longer than what the doctors told him, and was able to fulfill his life in a short time.

He was so strong, kind, gentle,

And he was able to admit his fears.

It was only a year, but the time spent with him, the happiness and the memories we've shared, seemed like a lifetime.

I missed him. With all my heart.

Misaki.

My Misaki.

**A/N I was listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and I guess it fits the chapter in my opinion. T_T**

**And yes...that just happened. The last scene was actually the reason I wrote the fanfiction! I saw the scene in my head, and I created a story around it so I could put that scene down! This was my first long fanfiction and I love your guys's reviews! Thank you for supporting the story! I really enjoyed writing for you guys, and maybe I'll be able to write more stories next time!**

** But sadly, this is the end of _A Tragic Valentine's Day:(_ I hope you guys enjoyed!Reviews are helpful and welcomed! :3**


	12. Epilogue p1

**A/N Peek-a-boo! In my head, the story never quite ended in the last chapter and decided, what the heck, I'll just share it! If you're content with the last chapter ending, that's alright, this is just an epilogue :3**

~Epilogue pt 1

It was another cold autumn morning. The air was chilly and the wind was harsh, but everything calmed down as a man stepped out of his car into the grove of trees.

Usami Akihiko.

The silver-haired man who had everything, but lost the one person he would give up everything for.

His footsteps were not silent, as each dry, colored leaf crumpled under his shoes.

Looking up at the towering trees, he breathed in the fresh morning air.

Akihiko had bought the whole land of trees two years ago, for he knew this place was too special for him to let go. Of course he still kept it public, although since it was hidden, and miles away from any town or city, the place was quiet and preserved.

He loved it that way. It was a place he could keep all to himself.

Half of the land, however, was reserved into a private area for one special person.

Akihiko started walking the path that stretched, to what looked like, all the way to the sky.

As he walked, he let his mind open up to the wonderful memories that came every time something significant happened during his walk on the trail.

The wind blew a bit harder for a second, which made a pile of bright leaves scatter all over the place, circling Akihiko like a cold embrace.

_Usagi-san!_

He kept walking, but felt his heart pound in his chest as he recognized that childish voice in his head.

"_Come on Usagi-san!" he called out, reaching out his hand for mine as he grins with excitement._

He struggled to continue walking. The wind died down to a gentle breeze, softly brushing against his hair. The leaves stopped floating, and the memory of that outstretched hand also faded away. He blinked through his stinging eyes and found a spot of golden light shining through the shade.

In his mind, he found a boy looking up with leaves in his hair.

_Seeing him in the middle of all those trees under the dim orange light made me realize how much autumn suits him. The leaves that fall on his hair, the puff of chill air that comes out of his mouth and nose whenever he breathed, his cheeks reddening from the cold, and the way the golden light reflected on his green eyes._

They boy turned to him, smiling, but then vanished as a cloud extinguished the light.

Akihiko walked on, passing through where the light had shone, but was unaware of the tears that slid down his cheeks.

In the outside, he would've looked like a simple man taking a stroll in his own grove of trees, but the world was ignorant to what was going on through his head. The overwhelming memories of his lost love came down on him every time he took this path.

But, he needed them.

He needed the reminder of him in any way.

There were memories of comfort:

_It was Misaki's 5__th__ month. I came home early that day, not wanting to attend another meeting, but found the place quiet and empty. 'I wonder where he is.' _

_I checked the balcony, the office, our bedroom, but he wasn't in any of them. _

_That's where I figured out where he was. Slowly and carefully, I walked in front of Misaki's bedroom. I didn't really think to check this place since I moved all of his stuff into my bedroom, making it so that I could sleep with him every night. We shared a bedroom now, so he rarely came back to this room, which was converted into a guest room._

_I laid my forehead against the door._

_This was the room he came into whenever he needed a place to think to himself. _

_I was hesitant to go in, but opened the door anyways._

_In the back of the room on top of the single-sized bed, sat Misaki, his knees up to his chest, and sobbing into Suzuki-san. _

_My heart raced and my thoughts went directly into his cerebral hemorrhage. I ran up to him and scooped him into my arms. "What's wrong, Misaki? Are you hurt?"_

_I searched his face for any blood or signs of pain, but only saw his tearful face and the surprise in his eyes as he saw me. _

"_U…Usagi..-san?" He sobbed. _

"_What's wrong? Tell me." I whispered, cupping his cheeks._

_But of course, he never gave a direct answer. He scrubbed away his tears and tried to push pass me. _

"_N-nothing's wrong…I didn't…know…you would come…" He mumbled, still sobbing. _

_Didn't know I would come? Was he calling for me then?_

_Without effort, I grabbed his shoulders and carefully pinned him back on the bed. He laid wide-eyed, and I stared back. Seriousness clashing with innocence. _

"_Misaki. Don't hide it. Tell me."_

_We stared in complete silence. I started to hate the silence; I've had enough of the antagonizing wait. I slowly moved my head down to his, our foreheads touching, our lips almost connecting. _

"_Tell me," I breathed._

_His tears soon began to fall again on his face as he squeezed his eyes tight, trying to hold it all in but failing. _

"_I…I'm…scared…terrified…" he whispered._

_My eyes widened as I realized what today is. The start of Misaki's 5__th__ month. I couldn't help but be scared too, but I knew how hard it must be for Misaki to confess and to share his burden with me. _

_I never want for him to experience this much sadness and fear all by himself._

_Picking him up, I encircled him in my arms, my head in his shoulders, as I heard him gasp in surprise. I clutched at his shirt, also trying to hold in my tears._

"_I'm here, Misaki. I told you before. I'm here…always."_

_I could hear him let himself sobbing once again. His arms hugged my head as I pulled him in closer. I could feel his exhausted breath breathing through my hair and his warm hands clashing with the temperature of my cold neck as he held on to me. _

_I didn't know what the future might bring us, or how soon we would be separated, but I didn't want to think of it. I pushed it out of my mind. _

_All I wanted right now is to comfort him, to be with him as he faced his fears._

_All I wanted was to be with him as if we had forever._

**A/N ****The thing's very long so I had to cut it into parts, I'll try and post fast so you guys can read most of the epilogue smoothly! This is mainly Usagi reminiscing on the memories of Misaki during the time-skips, but at the end, well...you'll see.**

****** Reviews are helpful and welcomed!**


	13. Epilogue p2

**~ continued**

Memories of pain:

_I walked out from my office to find Misaki on the floor, clutching his head in pain._

'_No, not again,' I thought as I quickly rushed to his side, my breath uneven and my hands shaky._

_These were the moments I feared the most. _

_I picked him up, gently, not wanting to hurt any part of him in any way. He was still conscious, screaming in agony._

"_Misaki!" My voice quivered as I tried to get his attention. _

"_It hurts! I-it…it hurts…aaaugh!" Misaki cried as his nails dug into his forehead, making little specks of blood appear on the tiny wounds. _

_My heart faltered in this scene. As quickly as I can, I tried picking Misaki up so I can rush him to the hospital immediately._

"_Misaki! Hold on just a while longer! I'm taking you to the hospital so-"_

_Just then, as he was still experiencing the agony of his pain, he gathered up strength ._

"_NO!" he screamed. _

_I couldn't believe him! For a second, I was frozen in shock by his words._

"_No! Don't-aauuughh! Don't…!" he crumpled on the ground._

_Not knowing his motives, I became angry, and scared, and sad all at once. _

"_MISAKI! Don't fight with me! I can't believe you! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Ignoring his attempts to stop me, I carried his shaking body and ran to the door. But before I could turn the handle and go, Misaki's desperate words stopped me._

"_I-I don't..w-want to…die…there." He struggled to get those words out of his mouth, breathing hard as he pleaded with me._

"_Pl-please! Auugh!I don't want to…" _

'_ .NO.' I argued with myself, but as I looked into his eyes, I felt his fear, and sadness._

_Turning back, I laid him on the couch and went to the phone to dial Nowaki,, calling him over as soon as possible. It must've been a reckless thing for me to do, but I kept my promise to Misaki. I wanted him happy, even if he chose to endure this much pain._

_Misaki calmed as I kneeled in front of him, stroking his face and wiping the blood from his forehead with my thumb. His eyes were glazed, staring as if he were in a void. With my eyes starting to water at the sight of him, I carefully leaned into his hair, kissing his head as if to make the pain go away. _

"_Don't ever say you're going to die," I whispered. _

"_Not to anyone, especially not to me," I couldn't help but sob silently as I felt a feverish hand on my cheek._

_After that day, Misaki confessed to me that he never wanted to go back to the hospital every time had an attack. He knew it was reckless and stupid to make that statement, but…_

_He didn't want to die where he couldn't see me. _

_It was hard to agree with him with it, since every attack he got left me with the fear of losing him. But I understood him, no matter how hard I tried to refuse it, I agreed._

_I also never wanted to leave Misaki's side no matter what…_

And memories of happiness:

_Aikawa-san was so determined to keep me at work today. And it was from reasons I could not understand. _

"_Let me go woman! I finished all my work now please let me leave!" I kept walking as she hung on desperately on my coat._

"_NO! You. Can't. LEAVE! Not yet!" she ordered._

_I looked at her in confusion. She was constantly checking her phone as she was being dragged down the hall. 'Crazy woman." I thought._

_I got to the door and hurried out as I finally slipped out of her clutches._

"_Goodbye Aikawa!" I taunted as I ran to my car. As I drove past her, she was yelling into her phone and walked back in. _

'_Sheesh,' I thought. 'She's getting crazier and crazier.'_

_I pondered at the thought of the weird ruckus while I was driving, but easily pushed it out of my mind, just wanting to go home and fill up on my Misaki._

_I was tired. I've normally never done my full work at the company, normally just finishing at home, but Aikawa kept making up excuses._

_Now I was late. I wondered if Misaki was already asleep by now._

_I dragged my feet out of the elevator and opened the door, but was suddenly shocked to see it close on me._

_I stood for a second, processing what just happened._

"_Oi! Misaki!" I knocked._

"_Uh…You can't come in yet Usagi-san!"_

_What?_

_I opened the door again and found it being closed on me once more. _

"_What are you doing over there?" I asked, and with a sigh, I forced my way through._

_The door easily opened when I used all of my strength and I turned to see Misaki being dragged back along with the other side of the door. _

"_Oi," I watched him as he still held the handle. _

_He then jumped up, firing words at me as I stared back._

"_Geez," he finally ended his rant, and walked back to the kitchen. _

_I saw nothing unusual at first around the house, so I decided to just let it go. Throwing my jacket and bag down, I walked up behind Misaki, throwing my hands around his head and laid mine on his shoulders. _

"_What are you up to?" I asked with a smile, but as I looked down to what he was making, I found my answer. _

_On the counter was a huge omelet, with ketchup scribbled, 'Happy Birthday!'_

"_You totally ruined the surprise!" he pouted, "I should've known you weren't gonna listen to Aikawa-san!"_

_I leaned on Misaki. 'It's my birthday?' I thought. I absolutely forgot, but Misaki…_

"_Omelets?" were the only thing I could say._

"_Well, you don't like sweets, and this was the first thing you ate from me so, I thought, why not!"_

_I watched him finish up the decoration of my birthday omelet, which was a picture of a bunny under 'Happy Birthday!'_

_I couldn't believe him. How did I deserve this wonderful person in my life?_

_I couldn't contain my happiness._

"_That wasn't the first thing I ate from you…" I smirked._

_I laughed as he thought of what that meant but immediately blushed and turned to me._

"_YOU PERVERT! SHUT UP!"_

_Smiling, I scooped him up and brought him over to the couch where I found Suzuki-san waiting and staring at us. "You changed his bow," I noticed._

"_Well, it's your birthday bow! Now HANDS OFF PERVERT!" he squirmed. _

"_Ahh but it's my birthday isn't it?" I chuckled as I planted a trail of kisses from his neck towards his chest. He stopped as he couldn't argue with my comeback and gave in to me._

_The night went on with such perfection; I couldn't express how joyous I was._

_As I looked down on him, I saw his face, eyes closed and cheeks burning red. My smile never left._

"_Usagi…I love you...may-"_

"_Shhhh" I interrupted with a kiss. There. I satisfied myself with a full love confession._

"_Happy Birthday, Usagi-san," he whispered, making his cheeks even redder. _

_In that moment, we completely forgot all our troubles, living the night as if nothing can interfere with our love._

_Not even that stupid 'maybe'._


	14. Epilogue p3last

**A/N last part!**

Akihiko leaned over the balcony overlooking the sky-line of Tokyo. He enjoyed the sea breeze for a while and could feel the soft peck on the cheek he got from the boy the second time they came here.

_Thank you. _He heard the wind whisper in his voice.

He remembered that day, that happy memory. All that was missing left was the glow of the city lights reflecting on the water.

Akihiko sighed, pushing himself off the railing and turned back.

The view wasn't enjoyable in the day; he had come too early.

He walked back down on the path but then turned into the private area he owned.

He didn't just walk the long trail to enjoy the view,

He came for a visit.

The private area was large, occupying almost half the land Akihiko now claimed, and was fenced off with beautiful tall, white iron fences.

It was like an entrance to paradise in the middle of the woods.

He opened the gates with two separate keys he always kept with him and opened them without a sound, locking it once again as he got inside. More leaves crunched under his footsteps.

The area was picked out for perfection, golden light shone through the leaves whether it was morning or sundown. It wasn't far from the sea breeze either so the air was cool and fresh, but no matter how perfect the place was, happiness and sadness always clashed inside the heaviness of Akihiko's heart as he kept walking the narrow trail.

He came here often, but mostly in the fall where everything was the same when he first found this place.

He continued on until he reached the middle of the area, where amongst the leaves rested a beautiful white tombstone with delicate carvings.

He had finally reached his destination. He came to visit his love once again.

Akihiko kneeled, stroking the stone's carvings with his hands, feeling the crevices that created words.

_Takahashi Misaki_

He sat beside it and looked up to the leaves floating above them.

He was reminded of that day once again:

_My sleep was dreamless as Misaki's words of confession were the only thing echoing in my head. But I knew something was wrong. I knew, that he must've known too. My consciousness was swimming out of my sleep-state, forcing my heavy eyelids to open. Thankfully, there was no light blinding me as I awoke. _

_As I regained my senses, I felt something cold, shockingly cold that I instinctively pulled my hand back from the source as it were a hot stove. 'What was that?' I thought to myself as I examined my hand. My mind was still hazy from sleep, I wasn't able to think properly yet. That was when I noticed Misaki still on my lap, and I was snapped awake. _

no.

_I stared at his un-moving body, pale in the dark. _

stop.

_I held my breath in hope that I could hear his, but my chest heaved as I heard nothing. _

_Dropping down on the ground, I kneeled and cupped his face, cold as ice. My hands shook as I saw the blood trickle down from his nose, dried tears trailed down his cheeks. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't grasp the fact that this was happening._

_I focused on his face, wondering if he would wake up from a restless sleep and comfort me, but all I saw was that eternal peacefulness that he wore. _

please.

_I couldn't stop shaking, hugging his body close to me and no longer feeling his warmth. No...no..._

No more memories.

_His limp body hung in my arms, and I could feel his cheeks pressed against my chest. My heart pounded wildly, mocking me. I buried my face in his shoulders, not wanting any more of the heavy pain in my chest. I couldn't accept it. Not today. _

_Not after he just said he loved me. _

_I've never felt so much heartache, never expected it to be so sudden. I cried into his shoulders, for the last time, like how I cried into his when we first met. _

_Upon the grief, and sorrow that took place that morning, I could still smell the lingering scent of pastries and cotton..._

"Misaki…" he whispered, not wanting to destroy the silence he once hated. He bit his lip as he constantly tried to shake away that memory.

Right next to the tombstone were flowers planted everywhere. It was something every one of Misaki's friends did when they visited. They planted flowers instead of placing them next to him to avoid the wind blowing it away.

Besides Akihiko, Takahiro was the once who visited the most, even if he lived all the way in Osaka. He even brought his son, Misaki's nephew, in to visit the uncle he never got to meet.

At first, Takahiro insisted that Misaki would be buried beside his parent's grave, but as soon as Akihiko showed him the grove of trees, he couldn't refuse.

His heart ached at the sight of all its beauty.

"I miss you so much," Akihiko breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"You're always making me feel these things, Misaki, even if you're not around. You bring back so many memories…" That was then he allowed his tears to fall after holding them back for so long.

They dripped down his cheeks slowly, landing on the sleeves of his jacket. It seemed as though they would continue falling for an eternity.

He looked down, covering his eyes with his hair and chuckled. "You're still the only one who can see me cry. No one else…"

Another strong wind came in, drying Akihiko's tears as if it were Misaki's gentle hands.

"Thank you for being with me," he started slowly,

"I can't even imagine my life before ever meeting you, how lonely I must've been…"

He looked over to the blinding white stone surrounded by spots of color from the flowers.

It was still hard for Akihiko to accept it, but he knew Misaki was still somewhere, watching his back.

He was the wind, or the leaves, or the sun.

He never wanted to think about taking his own life either, for he knew Misaki would greatly disapprove of it, and if he was gone instead of Misaki, he didn't want him to be doing such reckless things.

He learned a great deal from that childish boy who held his heart.

As he thought to himself, one last memory occupied his mind. That single voice that had stuck with him every day of his life, echoing.

"_I love you. Very much so."_

Akihiko smiled and closed his eyes, succumbing to those very words.

"I love you too."

**A/N And that concludes Tragic Valentine's Day Epilogue! The song that inspired me greatly to write this short was Arms by Christina Perri. It's such a perfect song for them! I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are helpful and welcomed! **


End file.
